howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bumble
Bumble is a young Scauldron, who made his first appearance in the bonus comic from "The Endless Night", "Cruel to be Kind". Biography Captivity Bumble, as a young Scauldron, was captured alongside two adult Scauldrons by the Thunderhead Tribe and Skuld the Sorceress to defeat Hiccup and the Hooligans. Fortunately, Hiccup freed Bumble and the other dragons after defeating the Thunderheads in "The Endless Night". A New Life He was later relocated to Berk and trained and 'adopted' by Hiccup and the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hiccup, Toothless and the young dragon had formed quite a bond, the trio playing around the waters of Berk frequently. Mischievous and innocent, the juvenile kept destroying cargo and damaging village property, raising Stoick's concern. The village chief ordered him to keep him under control. Back at the Academy, the other Riders side with Stoick. Astrid agrees that the problem would only get more severe along time, Fishlegs, concerned over the potential threats the dragon that size could bring. Snotlout complains about the fishy smell the dragon emits while the twins claim that every Rider should only be entitled to one dragon and that he has to be with his own kind. Bumble then crashes through the village, wrecking property and being a nuisance. Bumble is coaxed out of the village by Hiccup and plays with him. When Hiccup throws a ball too far into the after, he chases after it and ends up destroying a ship in the progress. Hiccup leaves for a moment to speak to Astrid, and they spend a moment together when he returns, the former remarking that he has to 'untrain' and abandon him with a pod. Letting Go Bumble is confused with Hiccup's behaviour the next few days. He had stopped playing with the dragon, started to ignore his needs and seemed cold towards him. Bumble is also never rewarded again and starts to feel that his friends do not care. The next day, Toothless and Hiccup start to feed him with fish, much to his delight. They led him to a little cove with the fish, where he sees Astrid and a pod of Scauldrons. He quickly reunites with them and starts to play, happier than he has ever been. Hiccup remarks that he looked happier than ever, and that the dragon had probably already forgot them. Bumble turns back, only to see Hiccup and Astrid leaving the cove. A tear slides down his face, realising that he, once again, has a new family but has to let go of his previous one. Physical Appearance A colourful young Scauldron, Bumble is teal with cyan, pink and dark green stripes on his wings that radiates in a pattern from his wing bones. His belly has a slightly pinkish hue. He also has a feathery white tendrils on the nape of his neck. Gallery Bumble1.jpg Bumble2.jpg Bumble3.jpg Bumble4.jpg Bumble5.jpg Bumble6.jpg Bumble7.jpg Bumble8.jpg Bumble9.jpg Bumble10.jpg Bumble11.jpg Bumble12.jpg Bumble13.jpg Bumble14.jpg Bumble15.jpg Bumble16.jpg Bumble17.jpg Bumble18.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Comic Characters Category:Tidal Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Wild Dragons Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Baby Dragons